Breaking the Rules
by ichbin
Summary: Niles gets the push from the Tina Turner song Break Every Rule and finally asks CC out . N/CC, One-shot.


Disclaimer: I don't own any part of character of The Nanny…if I did, it would still be on the air...well, more N/CC of course!

A/N: Inspired by Tina Turner's "Break every Rule", this one-shot almost wrote itself. Hope you all like it. Thanks to DannyFan66 for editing!

* * *

**Breaking the Rules**

_**You're every dream that I dream, you're every beautiful thing I've ever seen  
I'm always singing your praises, counting the days away  
I would be your slave, I'd even be your fool  
I'm so in love with you, I'm in love with you  
I'm gonna break every rule.**_

Niles turned off the radio. "Ok, already, I get it, I get it," he muttered under his breath.

"What's that Hazel?" CC inquired as she walked into the kitchen.

"Uhm...I...uh...I need to get something upstairs," Niles fumbled as he made a hasty retreat up the back stairs. _Really smooth._

_I wonder what that's about? _CC thought to herself, as she got the glass of water she had come for and headed back to the office.

Niles reached his room and walked in. Sighing he let himself fall back on the bed. "It's the fifth time since the weekend that I've heard that same song. I know you're trying to tell me something," he said looking up, "and I'm pretty sure I understand what, but...I mean...you've seen how we are with each other. Do you really think that her reaction would lead to anything but utter humiliation?" Niles sat up and ran his hand through his hair. He walked over to the bathroom, tossed some water on his face and was a bit taken aback at what he saw reflected there. "When did I get so old?"

He walked back into the bedroom just catching the tail end of that song again.

_**I'm so in love with you, I'm in love with you  
I'm gonna break every rule**_

"Ok. Ok! I'll do it. I've already wasted so much time." Niles said to the room, and then looking up again, "Promise me that if I crash and burn you'll keep it short and sweet."

* * *

"Maxwell?" CC asked, "Is there something wrong with Niles?"

"Uhm, what?" Maxwell took off his glasses.

"Niles...is there something going on with him?"

"Not that I know of CC, why do you ask?"

"He's just been acting weird lately."

Maxwell looked bemusedly at his business partner, "Weirder than the way he normally acts with you? I find that hard to believe." He finished on a light chuckle.

"That's just it Maxwell. Niles has been acting, well, nicely towards me. He hasn't played a prank on me recently and it's been days since he's tossed out any kind of insult. It's very disconcerting." CC paced the office as she spoke. "You don't think he's dying do you?"

"Now, CC. If there was something wrong with Niles, I would know about it." Maxwell tried to comfort her.

"Yeah right, you're so on top of what goes on in this house." CC snarked.

Maxwell sternly replied "Alright, well, I may not be, but Fran would know."

"Know what, honey?" Fran asked as she glided past CC, and went to give Max a peck on the lips.

"You would know if there was something wrong with Niles."

"What's wrong with Niles?" Fran asked in a very high pitched tone.

"See!" CC stated satisfactorily

"See what?" Fran asked again, and added urgently, "He's my best friend, I deserve to know. What is wrong with Niles?"

"I can assure you, Mrs. Sheffield, there is nothing wrong with me." The answer came from the door in that distinctive baritone voice as Niles entered the office. "I promise you that if there was, I would definitely tell you. Now what's all this about?"

"CC seemed to think you weren't feeling well because you've been behaving strangely towards her, old man," Maxwell volunteered.

Fran snickered at that comment and nudged Niles, who smiled back but not as whole heartedly as usual.

"It's not that big a deal, Maxwell. He seems fine now." CC shrugged off the concern and mostly tried to divert the attention away from her. "I've got to go to the theatre and check on the play. Bye all." She grabbed her purse and blew out the office.

"I'll get back to the kitchen now, Sir." Niles nodded goodbye to Fran and followed hot on CC's heels.

"Well Mister, there's more there than meets the eye," Fran said, sauntering around the desk and sitting in Max's lap.

"Now Fran," Max cautioned, "you know how things always turn out when you start meddling." He kissed her and they soon forgot all about everyone else but each other.

* * *

"Miss Babcock?" Niles called after her, catching up to her at the front hall.

"What is it, Niles?" CC stopped and turned around. When he didn't say anything right away, she continued, "Is it about before? I wasn't trying to start anything Niles, I was just, concerned, no worried, uhm, curious...yeah curious why you were being so nice to me. I figured that I could get some information if you were planning some big prank." _Good_. "So yeah, I didn't mean for it to get…"

"Miss Babcock!" Niles interrupted, if he continued listening to her ramble on, he knew that this would just be another missed opportunity. "Miss Babcock, I need to ask you something."

A little surprised at his forceful interruption, she just cocked her head to the side and gave him a look that said 'Well?'

"I was wondering, uhm, you see, I thought that maybe, well, would you..." he couldn't believe how nervous he was.

CC tapped her foot impatiently _What's gotten into him?_ "Come on Hazel, spit it out."

Clearing his throat, he took a deep breath and finally said, "Would you go to dinner with me?"

CC didn't say anything. In fact, neither one of them made a sound for a very long time. Finally, Niles could see the hint of smile starting to creep up on CC's face. _Here it comes._ He steeled himself for the zinger he was sure she was going to throw him.

"Yes, Niles," she said simply.

"I understand, I mean, why would you...wait!" Niles stopped his self-defeating attitude, and looked her in the eyes. "Yes?"

"Yes."

Niles hesitated only a second, "Great! Tomorrow night?"

CC frowned a bit, "I can't tomorrow, DD is in town and I'll be seeing her. She's staying for the whole weekend actually."

"Oh," Niles was disappointed. She said yes, but now he didn't see when, unless, "What about tonight? I know it's short notice but…"

"I'm free tonight." CC offered, without any hesitation at all.

"Really? That's wonderful." Niles smiled from ear to ear. "Shall we say seven? I'll pick you up." Waiting for her to nod, he continued "Dress…well, I'm not sure exactly yet where we'll be going, so … not formal, but not super casual either." He paused a bit to catch his breath, "You know what, Miss Babcock?"

"What Niles?" she said, smiling at his nervousness.

"Dress however you wish. I've rarely seen you choose an outfit that was anything less than perfect for the occasion." He gave a slight nod, and turned to go. "See you tonight." He headed off down the hallway, and then bolted back as an urgent thought came through his head. "Miss Babcock?" He tried, but she had already left. He ran to the door and opened it, catching sight of her walking down the steps. "Miss Babcock!" he shouted, stopping her just before she could hail a cab.

"What is it now, Bell Boy?"

"I wanted to tell you," he took a breath, "I'm really happy you said yes." _Go on you big chicken, ask her, it'll eat you up if you don't. _"Uhm, but why?"

CC looked at him quizzically, "Why what, Niles?"

"Why did you agree so easily? I mean, it's not like I said I needed a date for a function of some sort, we've done that before, but this...it's a date. You agreed to go on a date...with me...I don't...well, is this a prank? I mean, if it is, can we just forget it and you can humiliate me some other way?" He finally stopped.

CC looked at him to make sure that he was actually done. "Ok, I'll answer your question, but I need an answer first ok?" Niles nodded. "Why did you ask me out?"

Niles was sort of expecting that, and he was ready with his answer. "We've been dancing around this for years CC," the use of her first name did not escape either of their attentions, "and I can honestly say that it's something I've wanted to do for a very long time. When we kissed, over two years ago, I thought maybe that could be a starting point, but it didn't exactly go as I had hoped. So today, I'm giving it another go. I know I'm breaking every rule that we've outlined in this crazy way that we relate to each other, especially the one about our difference in status that you're so particularly good at reminding me about. Yet, I knew that I would regret it for the rest of my life if I didn't at least try."

From the moment he had said her name out loud, he had not released her gaze. Now, as he waited for her to keep her end of the bargain, CC could feel her insides do flip flops as the memory of the kiss they had shared resurfaced. She hoped that he could not read her emotions as easily as he could evoke them; it would be quite a dinner date if he could.

"Niles." She paused, enjoying the soft tone with which his name glided out of her mouth, "I agreed to go out with you for almost the same reasons you just gave. I also really love dancing with you, and it has been a while, so just for that possibility I would have said yes." Niles made a note to find a place with dancing that night as she continued with a little less bravado, "The other thing is, on some level, I thought you might be playing a prank on me, you know, seeing how far you could take it, and, well, my pride made me take you on. Can't have Tidy Bowl beat the Socialite at anything, now can we?" she laughed lightly.

Her laugh always had an effect on him, and this time, CC actually noticed it. She saw Niles' eyes get darker, saw a small shiver go through him and watched him shift slightly. Storing that information for later use, she stuck out her hand to hail a cab. "I really have to go to the theatre now." The cab stopped in front of them. CC quickly leaned in and brushed her lips softly against his. "See you at seven!" She chimed as she got in the cab.

Niles watched the taxi drive off and let his eyes follow it through the surprisingly light New York traffic. Raising his hand to his mouth, he could still feel her lips on his. _Tonight should be really interesting._

In the cab, CC smiled at nothing in particular. _Niles asked me out; on a date!_ Alone with her thoughts, she could freely admit that she had wanted this for a very long time. Bantering with him had become such a habit that when she had realized her feelings for him ran deeper, that somehow, amidst all the trickery and games they played, he had captured her heart; she had not known how to tell him. CC promised herself that tonight, she would put the cards on the table and find out exactly what he had meant about breaking every rule. _Tonight should be really interesting._

* * *

As it turned out, the night had been interesting; ... And pleasant, and enjoyable, and fun. Niles had picked her up promptly at seven to take her to this little piano bar that he knew called 'Upstairs'. It was only fitting that you had to walk down four steps to get in the front door.

He had booked them a table off to the side, near enough to hear the music, but not too close that they couldn't hear each other. CC let him order for her, and Niles let her pick out the wine. They shared stories, mostly about their youth, but some did involve Sara, bringing an air of melancholy to them both. Niles brought up Fran to change the topic, not sure if it would be better or worse, only sure it would be different.

"You know, I'm very happy for Maxwell." CC tossed as the waiter took their plates.

"Really? How so?" Niles inquired.

"He finally seems happy again. I know I haven't been Fran's biggest supporter," they shared a chuckle at that understatement. "But it's obvious that they're perfect for each other. It's nice to see him smile and have fun again. And on a purely professional note, the business has never been better!"

"Yes, I gathered that from the way you haven't had to yell on the phone so often these days." Niles joked with her. _I'm really having a good time._

CC was enjoying the evening tremendously. True to her promise to herself, she had not fallen into the insults or the witty comebacks. Surprisingly, she found that relating to Niles on a conversational level was much simpler than she had thought. _He is so easy to talk to._

"May I have this dance?" his soft baritone voice asked her. Shaking herself from her thoughts, she gladly accepted the hand he held for her as Niles led her to the dance floor.

No matter what their relationship had been like through the years, they could never deny their extreme compatibility on the dance floor. Niles led her with expertise and CC matched his every step. When the song ended, Niles dipped her smoothly, her breath catching in her throat, even though she was expecting it. He pulled her up into the next dance and they continued twirling around the floor until they were both out of breath. Niles paid the bill and they headed out into the cool night.

"Shall I walk you home?" he offered.

"I would enjoy that very much," CC answered genuinely.

They walked side by side, their shoulders bumping every few steps. After the fifth or sixth time, Niles just grabbed her hand, "For crying out loud Babcock, we're not in grade school."

CC just looked at him and then laughed heartily. "Well, the way we've been acting towards each other the last fifteen years, I'm pretty sure some people would disagree with you."

Niles joined in the joke and just like that, the tension dissipated. They picked up their conversation easily and were soon in front of CC's apartment.

"Walk me up, Butler Boy?"

"Of course," Niles replied smiling, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

They rode up the elevator in companionable silence, fingers intertwined. When they reached her door, CC stopped and turned towards Niles, bringing a hand to his lapel.

"Niles?" She leaned in and brought her lips just to the corner of his mouth. CC lingered for just a moment, and then pulled back a bit, slightly confused at this seemingly lack of response, "No?" she queried.

"Oh yes!" Niles grabbed CC around the waist and pulled her close to him. He brought his lips down to hers and kissed her fervently. Her hand came up behind his head and she pulled him closer, willing him to deepen the kiss. He felt her desire and brushed his tongue against the slip of her lips, a request CC eagerly granted.

Niles pushed her back against the door, feeling his control slip. His right hand gripped her waist more tightly as he brought his left up to her hair, pulling down a bit; gaining access to her neck.

"Oh, Niles," CC moaned lightly, letting her hands rest at the top of this arms, enjoying his ministrations. She was completely out of breath when he finally pulled back and looked into her eyes.

"Good night, Miss Babcock," he whispered.

"Good night?" she questioned.

"I want nothing more than to come into your apartment and follow through with this most delicious beginning," Niles declared honestly. "However, I think given our history, it may be a bit fast. I don't want you to regret this."

CC was quite amazed at his words. She was not used to any man ever really looking out for her feelings. Most of the men she dated were interested in her money, her standing or her body. Knowing just how different Niles was from any of those men, she had to tell him how she felt. "I can assure you Niles, there is nothing about this evening that I would regret more than you leaving right now." Taking her keys out to unlock the door, she opened it softly, "No pressure, Niles. We can just have a drink and talk some more if you like." CC offered, adding hopefully "Please. Stay... Just for a little while longer?"

The look in her blue eyes was his undoing; he nodded and followed her in. He draped his jacket over the back of the chair and sat down on the couch. CC walked behind him over to the bar and asked, "Mineral water?"

"Yes. With a,"

"Twist of lime." She finished smiling. "I know Niles," CC said, handing it to him as she sat down beside him, curling one leg under her. She took the remote and flicked on the stereo system. A strong peppy song came through the speakers. CC wanted something much smoother, but Niles stilled her hand before she could change the station.

_**You're every dream that I dream, you're every beautiful thing I've ever seen  
I'm always singing your praises, counting the days away  
I would be your slave, I'd even be your fool  
I'm so in love with you, I'm in love with you  
I'm gonna break every rule.**_

Looking up at the ceiling, Niles exhaled under his breath, "Wow, you never give up do you?"

CC gave him a questioning look. "Who are you talking to?"

"Listen to the song."

...

_**One night I'll catch you off your guard, And you will finally fall so hard**_

_**Strategically speaking, I'm already beaten, I'll surrender to you**_

_**You're every dream that I dream, you're every beautiful thing I've ever seen  
I'm always singing your praises, counting the days away  
I would be your slave, I'd even be your fool  
I'm so in love with you, I'm in love with you  
I'm gonna break every rule.**_

"Break every rule?" CC repeated. "You said that exactly when you told me why you asked me out."

"I know...I got it from the song. I've heard it on almost every radio station that I have on for the past few weeks. I've been thinking that it's a sign...you know, from above...that I should finally just act, make a move, tell you how I feel."

"You were inspired by Tina Turner?" CC giggled softly, "That's pretty funny Butler Boy. I thought Reba was your muse?" she added still smiling.

"Me too," he chuckled softly, "but that song, the lyrics really were getting to me. Our whole relationship, we've built it on unspoken rules about how we can act with each other. What my role is, what your role is and so on. I finally listened to what the song and I think a force greater than myself was telling me, and I 'broke the rules' to ask you out."

CC reached out and patted his hand with hers. She smiled and caressed his hand, softly examining each finger. "You know, there are a couple other interesting lyrics in the song."

Niles was enjoying her touching him very much, so he was a little taken aback by her words. "What lyrics would those be?" He asked quietly, letting his fingers explore hers as well.

"Well, I don't know them that well, but I did hear 'slave' and 'fool'" she said with a smile. "I always love the idea of you being my slave..."

"You do, do you?" Niles smiled. "Need to try out some new hair dye?" He said slyly.

"Oh no," her voice dropped into that sultry tone she did so well. "If you were my slave now, I would never waste the time I had on silly things like hair dye."

"Really? What would you waste it on then, Babs?" Niles half whispered, half growled, leaning a little closer to her.

"I wouldn't _waste_ any of it, actually. Savour would be the better word in this case." CC was obviously flirting with him, her suggestive tone was impossible to misunderstand.

Niles couldn't resist kissing her; gently at first, and quickly the intensity escalated as their passion enflamed. CC pushed herself up on her knees and onto him, so that he was leaning back on the edge of the sofa. His hands were on her back, and she wrapped her arms around his neck and ran her hand in his hair. They were both breathing hard when they parted for air.

"You know, there was another lyric..." Niles hinted.

"Another lyric?" CC repeated, slightly confused. "Oh, in the Tina Turner song you mean?" He nodded, "Sorry Niles, I'm a little...distracted," she said, splaying her hand on his chest and moving her legs so she was mostly laying on him.

Niles swallowed hard at the contact of her entire body next to his and stopped to revel in the feeling of it for a few moments. "Uhm, yeah. The chorus, it goes like this:

"I would be your slave, I'd even be your fool.

I'm so in love with you, I'm in love with you.

I'm gonna break every rule." He sang beautifully, and his eyes never left hers.

"Do you..do you really mean it Niles?" CC almost mumbled.

"Such words don't come lightly to me, Miss…"

"CC," she interrupted. "Whatever you're about to say right now, I want you to call me CC."

"Ok, Mi...CC. The words, in the song, I feel them to be true. I would be your slave and we both know I've been your fool for years, and I've done it all because I love you. God only knows why, or how it happened, but truly, I do love you, so much." Niles finished and took a deep breath. His confession had winded him, and now, as he tried to get his heart to stop fluttering, he searched her eyes to find that he wasn't going to be a fool again.

CC sat back on her haunches, putting a little distance between them. _Niles loves me._ The thought started in her mind, and travelled through her cells to reach her heart. When it got there, a huge smile spread to her face, and she felt warmth emanate out from her heart to all her extremities. Then, she felt a huge burst of energy pull her to her feet and she jumped up with a start.

Niles was surprised, and slightly worried, she still hadn't said anything. "CC?"

"Oh Niles, my heart is soaring, literally! I want to fly!" She twirled herself in front of him and then stopped suddenly. "I know! Hang on one sec," she said to him as she headed to the stereo. "Where is it...where is...oh, here it is..." she cried triumphantly. She put the CD in and turned to face him as the music wafted into the room.

Singing along with the music, she let the lyrics speak for her.

**"**_**I call you, when I need you, my heart's on fire.**__**  
**__**You come to me, come to me wild and wired**_

_**Mmm, you come to me,**__**  
**__**Give me everything I need."**__  
_

Niles stood from the couch and walked slowly toward her.

_  
__**"Give me a lifetime of promises and a world of dreams,**__**  
**__**Speak a language of love like you know what it means."**_

"I do know what it means, CC. I'll spend the rest of my life showing you." He whispered as he took her in his arms.

_  
__**"Mmm, it can't be wrong,**__**  
**__**Take my heart and make it strong, baby."**_

"You can always count on me."  
_  
__**"You're simply the best, better than all the rest**__**  
**__**Better than anyone, anyone I've ever met**__**  
**__**I'm stuck on your heart, I hang on every word you say**__**  
**__**Tear us apart no, no, baby, I would rather be dead."**_

"Nothing will come between us. I swear to you." He led her expertly across the room, and they moved as one. When the next verse started, Niles joined her and they sang to each other.

**"**_**In your heart I see the start of every night and every day**__**  
**__**In your eyes I get lost, I get washed away**__**  
**__**Just as long as I'm here in your arms**__**  
**__**I could be in no better place."**_

"Niles, in your arms is the best place I know." CC wrapped her arms more tightly around him. "God you smell so good." She nibbled on his ear lobe and heard him moan, so she sucked a bit harder on it and felt him pull her against him.

"CC," he growled, "which way?" Niles swept her in his arms and followed her directions to her bedroom. She had already undone his top three buttons by the time he placed her on the bed. "Let me." Niles pulled back and finished undoing his shirt; he took it and his undershirt off quickly.

"Oh Niles," CC cooed at his bare chest, "you look so good."

He smiled at the compliment and sat next to her on the bed. CC half sat up, leaning on her elbows, watching him undo the buttons on her blouse. She gasped when his fingers grazed the skin of her stomach as Niles pushed the silky fabric aside.

"CC, I want you." His eyes dark with desire, he dropped his mouth to hers and crushed her under him. His hands roamed over every inch of her body, removing all her clothing as he encountered it. When she lay naked before him, he inhaled sharply, "You are stunning." Niles stood up and removed the rest of his clothing before lying down next to her again.

He had barely put a dent in the mattress when CC kissed him. Her tongue urged insistently at his lips, and she moaned happily when he ceded to her demand. She explored his mouth with ardour and loved the little sighs that he made in response to her attentions.

CC let her hands travel across his chest, lingering on his nipples and enjoying watching him squirm.

"Woman," he growled, "I think you're toying with me."

CC let out her sultry laugh, "Oh Niles, I haven't even started."

"Oh yes you have," he answered, quickly flipping her on her back and attacking her throat with his lips. He nipped and sucked until CC was writhing under him. Slowly, he moved along to her collarbone and down towards her breasts. He flicked his tongue over the first one he came in contact with and heard CC hiss in delight. "My turn," Niles emphasized his point by taking the whole nipple in his mouth and lightly sucking.

"Oh, God," CC moaned.

Looking up at her with an impish smile, "Niles will do" he corrected. She laughed with abandon and he soon joined her. When the laughter subsided, Niles had moved back beside her, his left hand tracing small circles over her chest and belly.

CC caught his gaze, "I've never had a partner who was comfortable enough to enjoy himself in bed." She brought her hand up to her mouth when she actually heard the words that had come out of her mouth. "I mean...of course they enjoyed themselves, I meant, you know, could share jokes and laugh. All my partners had a good time." She fumbled again, hearing how her explanation, "Not that there have been **that** many, when I said **all **I meant..."

Niles laughed "Babcock, you don't need to explain your past to me. I'm pretty sure that you aren't a virgin, and I'm ok with that. To quote Mamma Mia, I don't care if you've slept with hundreds of men."

CC feigned a shock look "I have not slept with hundreds of men. I haven't even made it to the double digits!"

Niles hugged her, "Not the most romantic conversation, but since we're sort of on the topic, I've always been careful in my relations, and get checked regularly." He cocked an eyebrow, leaving her the room to answer the unspoken question.

"Me too; my latest tests have all come back negative, and I've never had a serious enough relationship not to use protection," CC paused a bit, "until now." Niles eyes grew wide at the implication of her words, but he didn't get a chance to say anything before she continued. "In case it wasn't clear before, that the music and the lyrics didn't really tell you, I'm completely under your spell Niles Brightmore."

Niles grew wider when she said his full name and it was his turn to sputter, "You know...you know my last name?"

CC pushed him on his back and straddled him, her center brushing his arousal, causing him to gasp. "Niles," her eyes bore into his, "I'm CC Babcock, Bitch of Broadway. I know Cher's last name…" She laughed her sultry laugh and felt him twitch beneath her.

"CC," He absolutely loved saying her name. "You are magnificent." His hands cupped her breasts and she leaned over him to capture his mouth with hers. One hand left her breast to grab her butt as his tongue duelled with hers.

"I need you now," CC admitted wantonly, easing back just enough to impale herself on his length. "Oh GOD, you feel so good," she moaned on a breath.

Niles moved both his hands to her hips and brought his feet up a bit, giving him the leverage he needed. He met her moves thrust for thrust, completely mesmerized by her beauty. "I have to tell you," he said, catching his breath, "watching your breasts bounce is really an incredible turn on." He brought his hands up to cup her again, smiling. "Holding them is pretty good too." He flicked his thumbs over her nipples and she arched back in pleasure.

"Niles! Niiilles!!" CC screamed as a very unexpected but extremely welcome orgasm ripped through her. Niles didn't even slow down, keeping her on the crest of the wave as long as he could. Feeling her muscles release him slightly, he flipped them over and continued his assault on her senses.

Niles licked an earlobe, whispering words of love and passion that almost brought her over the edge again. His kisses were hot and sweet everywhere he could reach. "God, woman, I can't hold on much longer, you're so damn tight!"

"I'm right there with you Niles, so…close…oh…please…oh yessss!" She bit into his shoulder as her insides tightened and the delicious waves of pleasure rocketed through her.

"I'm … CC!" Niles cried just after her, his orgasm leaving him completely spent. He collapsed on top of her, breathing heavily into her neck.

Usually, if a man put his full weight on her after sex, CC always felt like she was suffocating and would almost immediately push him off. She had never really like the cuddling or enjoyed the afterglow that came with making love, because, well, sex was just that, sex. She had been fond of the men she had let into her bed, but sex had only been a function, not really an extension of the relationship. Now, with Niles breathing softly in her ear, she felt…

"CC, what's the matter? Why are you crying? Am I hurting you?" Niles rolled off her to the side and brought his left hand to pull her close. "Tell me, please?"

"Oh Niles…just now, when you were resting your full weight on me,"

"I'm so sorry, I didn't realize I was so heavy," Niles immediately apologized.

"No." She brought two fingers to his lips to shush him, "I loved it. I've never felt so whole, so much a part of something." CC blotted herself into his chest, "I love you Niles, and making love with you just now was…well…I can't wait to do it again."

Niles smiled at her confession, "Oh CC, I love you." He pulled her back a bit so he could see her eyes and smirked, "Give me fifteen minutes and I should be able to meet your request."

"Really?" CC let her fingers trace across his chest, "You sure that's all the time you need?"

"With the beauty I have before me, I wouldn't be surprised if it didn't even take that long." He bantered back. "Now, though, I would really just like to hold you in my arms."

"I'm all yours, Butler Boy" CC sighed and rested her head on his chest, listening to his heart beat and knowing that this is exactly how to she wanted to spend the rest of her life, wrapped in the arms of the man she loved.

"I love you, CC." Niles whispered as he kissed the top of her head, closing his eyes contently, knowing that they were now starting with a whole new set of rules.


End file.
